the_legends_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Cast Speculation
This is the spoiler page for the upcoming season of The Legends Challenge (@mtvIegendsgame). All pre-departure spoilers will be put here as the cast becomes available. Currently looking into rookies but vets can be moved around till filming starts. Once filming begins, the thread will become locked with the final cast, including rookies and veterans. Update (7/12/19): Rookies added to the speculation list. Very likely to be on: (just because someone is on this list doesn't mean they made the final cast though) * Adam (@fortnitenerd21) - Vet * Antonio (@MTVBananas) - Rookie * Carlos (@caradefender26) - Vet * Dakota (@PowerOfDakota) - Rookie * Dexter (@incredibleRX) - Rookie * James (@kenyaxmark) - Vet * Kloun (@KlounV3) - Rookie * Lisa (@mariestan3894) - Vet * Mya (@nicoleskemi) - Rookie * Tiana (@tianaa_oxxo) - Vet * Tra (@trasrealitytv) - Vet * Tren (@KamsAngel_) - Vet Up in the air: (they could be a yes or no, looking for more confirmation) * Ace (@Challengefan105) - Rookie * Alexis (@kingturabii) - Rookie * Alfredo (@alfredosauce28) - Rookie * Andres (@drerdz99) - Rookie * Andrew (@realitywhore) - Rookie * Anna (@MarieCaraDfnder) - Vet * Austin (@realityxaustin) - Vet * Austin (@austinsgood) - Rookie * Becky (@living_for_me_1) - Vet * Bee (@anataiavera) - Rookie * Brook (@anhoerexic) - Rookie * Bryce (@idolclues) - Rookie * Brynna (@princestique) - Rookie * Char (@ooCharChar) - Rookie * Dan (@ieukemias) - Vet * Fischer (@Reality_Torch) - Rookie * Gabe (@mysticmelissa_) - Vet * Gabe (@Gabe_Wz) - Rookie * Gem (@NewChallengeFan) - Rookie * James (@mtv_men) - Rookie * James (@realitytalkUK) - Rookie * Jarred (@RealityTVJarred) - Rookie * Jason (@isabellashoh) - Rookie * Jimmie (@PaulieSmyrnios) - Rookie * Jimmy (@behavecc) - Rookie * Jonny (@amandadefender1) - Rookie * Joseph (@Did_I_lieThough) - Rookie * Justin (@AnActualSnake) - Vet * Kat (@PettyPodSquad) - Rookie * Kaylee (@JoshsBandana_) - Vet * Koa (@ItsKoasArk) - Rookie * Ky (@nickehlani) - Vet * Legend (@QueenDayGrande) - Rookie * Lyoko (@Lyoko625) - Rookie * Mac (@themacmaher) - Vet * Mar (@DontClapatJanae) - Vet * Matty (@MatthaisDude) - Rookie * Max (@KEMISWIDOW) - Rookie * Mikey (@mikeytodd42) - Rookie * Nate (@DeeNegrotti) - Vet * Nicky (@ayonickyx) - Rookie * Paul (@PaulParmar1) - Rookie * Raymond (@RayMaraj) - Rookie * Sarah (@sarahnotnice) - Rookie * Steph (@challengecrazed) - Rookie * Tadakatsu (@BananasYoshi) - Rookie * Tav (@shadytav) - Rookie * Terios (@Trios112Ez) - Rookie * Theo (@MTVTheoCampbell) - Vet * Thomas (@kyliedabratz) - Rookie * Trey (@THEOnlyNonya) - Vet * Trey (@RealityShowStan) - Rookie * Vindictive (@TheVindictive) - Rookie * Xavier (@xvxcted) - Rookie Very likely to NOT be on: (don't expect to see these players unless something changes between now and departure) * Angelica (@kamgelica) - Vet * Bee (@beecm_) Vet * Bread (@BreadChallenge) - Vet * Drew - Vet * Jan (@JanxReality) - Vet * Jack (@therealityroyal) - Vet * Kady (@kadyshackk) - Vet * Kay (@realitykay) - Vet * Kayla (@natsglitter) - Vet * Kierra (@bellawangs) - Vet * Salem (@realitytrick1) - Vet * Sylvia (@CrackedCunty) - Vet